The Sun Rises
by captain deoxys
Summary: What if Tsukune was still the same guy that he normally was. But with a major change. This new power he weilds will help change for course of history and help the Youkai and Human worlds bond even greater than ever before. Can he do it? TsuxHarem pairing
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry to say this, but all the other stories I have will eventually be deleted. Its not That I don't like them, Its just that I can't find inspiration for them anymore. Instead, I've recently played a game that I think is a very interesting one and one that could go well with the Rosario+Vampire universe if done correctly.

Summary: Tsukune Aono seems like a normal kid. But after nearly dieing by Saizou's hands, something interesting happens, one Inner Moka fights Saizou like in the original story, But Saizou is more powerful than she thought, in fact, he is on of the only monster in the whole academy besides The bus driver, Kuyou and the headmaster that is close to her power. After underestimating Saizou she nearly is defeated by him. And when Tsukune wakes up and helps her, he looks different, with strange powers and a new look whenever in a tight scenario. Why does he have them and what does it have to do with the ancient past of Japan? Rated T, May eventually become rated M, later. Tsukune Harem pairing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsukune Aono, a 15-year-old boy with brown hair and wearing a green school uniform, was you average everyday boy. He had bad luck with girls, sucked at sports and was picked on a lot for his wimpy stature. But one thing that set him apart from the rest was his connection to nature. Animals seemed to love being around Tsukune and he cared a lot about them and their environment as well. He also had a strange birthmark that looked like the sun on the National Japanese flag on his back for some reason.

Another strange thing were a few incidents he forgot from his past when he was a little kid. When he saw some bullies torturing a poor defenseless rabbit, Tsukune had nearly beat the hell out of them and what seemed to be something like the sun rise shown behind him when he did it and his hair had turned a strange white with strange red markings on his face as well as red eyes. When he woke up, he couldn't remember a thing, and he was back to normal as well.

Afterwards, his connection with nature seemed to grow even more than it already had. Despite his bad luck with girls, a lot had thought he was cute and a few even had crushes on them he didn't know about, and was to shy to express himself. Some girls looked at him like as thought the sun always seem to shine much brighter when he was around. It was like as though he was a god sent down from the heavens to protect them all.

Despite this, he still had rather abysmal grades in school and never got into a high school due to blowing the entrance exams. However, his father had seen a strange priest like figure accidentally dropping what seemed like an application for a place called Youkai Academy. He managed to get his son to sign it and he was now waiting for the bus to come and get him.

Once he got on he looked out the window as he waited for the school. The bus driver, with creepy glowing eyes looked at him.

"**Hey kid, you going to Youkai Academy?**" the bus driver said, in a strangely distorted voice that Tsukune didn't seem to pick up on.

"Yeah, why do you ask, sir?" Tsukune replied, seeming curious at the question?

"**You better be careful kid. Youkai Academy can be a dangerous, and SCARRRY place."** The bus driver said, freaking out Tsukune a bit.

"I'll Make sure to remember that, Bus Driver-san." Tsukune stuttered out. This guy really gave him the creeps. He and the bus driver went through the tunnel up ahead and Tsukune strangely felt incredibly weak for some reason, but he managed to recover quickly.

"_What the hell just happened? Just a second ago I was feeling incredibly weak and tired and then the next, I feel better."_ Tsukune thought, pondering on what just happened.

When they got out of the tunnel, Tsukune felt a chill go up his spine. The landscape changed dramatically, turning from lush an beautiful to seemingly horrid and wretched. The clouds up high turned from white and puffy to dark and stormy, but somehow, the sun still seemed to try and pierce through and surprisingly enough, seemed to actually pierce through it more when Tsukune and the bus driver went through the tunnel. The bus driver seemed curious and confused.

"_**That's weird. The sun never has been able to pierce through clouds on this part of the Youkai world before. But for some reason, it looks so beautiful and moving, even the most evil hearted Youkai couldn't help but shed tears at the sight. Was it this boy that I picked up that caused this to happen?**_

Still thinking about it, the bus driver stopped by what seemed to be a really large barren tree that was incredibly huge that over looked a hill that led to the academy. It looked a cross between a haunted mansion and a gothic cathedral that had lightning surrounding it like one of those old cheesy horror films. Tsukune had look of pure horror on his face at the__sight.

"THAT'S THE ACADEMY!" Tsukune screamed out in horror. The buss driver just chuckled.

"**Yup, that's rid, kid. Be careful now, you might die if you aren't careful." **The bus driver said, making Tsukune even more horrified. He gulped as he walked up the academy, trying his best not to get scared by the blood red sea that surrounded the academy peninsula.

The bus driver looked up to the light piercing the clouds, and was still trying to figure out just what was causing it. He looked closer and saw something that made his cigar fall out of his mouth. What looked like a white wolf with red markings on its face and shoulders with white tendrils of pure energy that truly out rivaled almost any Youkai, with the silhouette of a woman of pure ungodly beauty. He looked at the shining light of the sun that pierced the clouds and looked back at Tsukune , as it was directed towards the boy.

What he saw nearly made him faint. He saw long white hair and a flaming mirror on his back as his hair reached his waist. He saw the same red markings as the wolf in front of the beautiful woman in the sky did, and wore what seemed to be a white battle kimono with similar markings on the shoulders and down his sides. What seemed to be the sunrise behind him. He looked up and saw the wolf howl, as the giant barren tree near the bus turn into a beautiful cherry blossom tree as the land behind the hill turned from horror to beauty. The woman silhouette smiled down on Tsukune like a mother would as her image and the white wolf disappeared.

The bus Driver smirked a bit, realizing what this meant.

"_**Kid, you might change the way Humans and Youkai see each other forever."**_

He drove away, knowing that great things were to pass, and change the Youkai realm and Earth forever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: And that's it for the prologue. If any one can guess what the crossover is, I'll you a cookie, because there were a lot of hints that gave it away completely. If you still can't figure it out, you'll know next chapter. Sorry I won't be updating or completing my other stories. But I hope to see this one through.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I appreciate each and every one of them. And by the Way, can anyone tell me the names of the rosary beads, mirrors and glaives Amaterasu in Okami gains, because I can't remember them all. I need the same with all the brush gods and their abilities as well. Yeah, I'm very forgetful. I will change the story to the crossover section after this chapter gets posted. I might change it to an M rating as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 2:

The Rise of the Great Sun God

Tsukune continued to walk along to the academy, still getting creeped out by everything. Graves were everywhere, ravens and crows with blood red eyes were perching on dead trees, and what seemed to be skeletons were poking out of the cemeteries he walked passed by.

"What is up with this place?" Tsukune kept wondering as he went thought the place to get to the academy. It felt like he would die here if he didn't do anything smart, like run away, and fast.

"Look out!" Cried a female voice as Tsukune looked behind him. He saw a bike tire hit him on the forehead before he was knocked over. When he looked up, he saw a beautiful pink haired girl with adorable greens eyes and a delicate looking face that melt even a heartless demon.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asked in a kind, shy voice. She took out a handkerchief to help wipe off the blood on his forehead, but just looking at it made her seem like she had a look like she had smoked a marijuana joint on her face at the sight of the blood.

"Hey are you okay?" Tsukune said, not worried about him but more for her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself." She stuttered, leaning towards his neck.

"But I'm a vampire." Then she bites on his neck, and sucks on his blood.

"GAH!" Tsukune screamed out in pain, but it felt surprisingly good as well. Moka, while drinking his blood, found it taste absolutely amazing. Much more so than she expected for her first time drinking on blood from a living being and not on a transfusion pack.

"_Holy shit, this blood is amazing. Its taste is practically godlike."_

She let go of him and pulled him up. She looked at the boy more thoroughly and gained a blushed on her face. She thought he was kind of cute. But her eyes widened a bit when she thought she saw the sun rise behind them.

"Oh. I never introduced myself. My name is Moka Akishiya. Its nice to meet you" She said with a cute smile. Tsukune looked at her in horror for a split second and then calmed down when she started talking to him.

"The names Tsukune Aono. Its nice to meet you too." He said, hiding his true fear behind his face. Did this girl just suck his blood? His face contorted into shock at what he just realized and what she said just before sucking his blood.

"VAMPIRE, you mean those monsters that hate garlic and crosses and only the most powerful are immune to the most intense and controlled holy forms of sunlight?" He said, slightly afraid.

"Yeah that's right. You don't hate vampires, do you, Tsukune?" She asked, gaining some tears in her eyes. Tsukune thought of an answer quick before she started crying.

"No, of course not. Vampires are unique individuals." He said, while hiding his fear inside him. He sighed in relief at seeing her perk up again.

"So, are you going to Youkai Academy, Tsukune? That's where I'm heading too as well." She told him in a happy joyful tone.

"Yes, That's where I'm going as well." He said, still afraid of everything that was going on. But so long as there were cute and hot girls there like Moka, his fears alleviated slightly. Moka had a look of pure happiness on her face.

"Good! I'll see you there, Tsukune." She got back on her bike and rode of towards the academy. Tsukune just looked out to her and had a blush on his face at the fact he stared at her ass when she got on her bike. He snapped himself out of it and walked to the academy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Behind a few trees, a blond haired man with studs on his tongue looked at the two and had his sights on the pink haired girl.

"_Hmm, a vampire, huh? Normally, an orc like myself wouldn't stand a chance against a younger vampire unless I was an adult orc."_ He pulled out what seemed to be a black orb with strange ancient looking runes engraved on it. It must have been a piece of some sort of ungodly powerful being, because it glowed with intense power. Compared to the original being, it might have been nothing but by Youkai Standards it could make the weakest monsters a possible rival for some higher A-class to lower S-class monsters.

"_But this will make the arrogant true vampire side of herself think twice before looking down on me. And just incase I still can't win with this on my own, I have some holy water in my other pocket."_ He had recalled finding this strange orb back in elementary school and a bunch of bullies who were lower class vampires from the middle school nearby nearly beat him within an inch of his life.

Flashback:

_Komiya Saizou, when younger, was bullied a lot more than he was before, despite the fact that he was a major bully now. He actually used to be a very kind boy. But a gang of middle school bully vampires kept taunting him ever since kindergarten. He had enough of them when walking home from school one day, when he tripped over a strange orb._

_It was a black orb that had strange patterns on it, what seemed to be like ancient runes. It was glowing with an intense dark power that seemed to be even more cursed and evil than any vampire. He picked it up and felt intense power coming off of it. He put it in his pocket, as he thought it was lucky to have it with him_

_Just then, the gang of arrogant vampires came up from behind him. The sheer volume of arrogance could be seen on them and could be cut like a hot knife through butter. They walked up to him in taunting manner, their silver hair and red eyes (with one being black hair and red eyes, symbolizing leadership.) piercing at him intensely, their auras doing the same to scare anyone in their way._

" _Hey, weakling. You think you can get way with being bullied today? Well guess what. Your wrong." The black haired one said in an arrogant tone._

_For some reason, the young orc couldn't take being bullied by the so-called higher class of monster anymore. He turned into his orc form and charged at the vampires, who just smirked cruelly. The leader reached out and stopped the orc effortlessly with one finger._

"_Heh, all strength but nothing to back it up with, such a pathetic excuse for a monster. I bet even an imp could put up a better fight no matter how weak they were. Lets get him, boys and girls." All the vampires started ganging up on him, and use him as a living pin ball, each one punched and kicked him to each other with ease, despite his now larger size and then they volleyed him into the sky, with the leader coming up and giving a strong kick to his nuts._

"_KNOW YOUR PLACE!" He said as his kick launched him into the ground, leaving him broken and battered inside a massive crater nearly 100 feet wide and 50 feet deep. _

"_Heh, didn't even need to use our full power. Lets get out of here and wash off the stench of weak that stupid orc had on him." The vampires walked off, not looking behind them to see a black aura start gathering up from the crater they made._

"_Damn them, I'll show them, I'll show them all. I will have revenge!" Saizou growled in rage. The Orb seemed to glow and respond to the orc's hatred and started fusing with Saizou, as a massive black aura of dark power towered up out of the crater._

_The vampires looked behind them, their faces etched with a look of pure terror as Saizou rose from his crater, twice as big as before. His spikes and bony bumps grew much sharper and looked more like metal than rock and bone, and his skin turned from an ash gray to jet-black with the strange runes from the orb on his skin. His eyes turned from the sick yellow from before into an intimidating and sinister red that made the bloodlust in a vampire seem like nothing in comparison._

"_**Ah, thank you, Yami-sama, for granting me this sheer amount of power, even if it is nothing compared to you, or your main servants. It will be enough to crush these arrogant fools that see themselves as superior to all others." **_

_The Vampires, though afraid, managed to break through it and grew angry. _

"_How dare you! We're the superior ones, you should have been crushed!"_

"_Okay boys and girls, no more playing around, lets show this weakling orc what we can really do."_

_All the vampires released their full power, causing rock fragments to burst up along with it, their combined power being close to equal of Saizou's new power._

"_Lets Kill HIM!" They charged at him, recklessly._

_It was a massacre. Saizou killed all of them with relative ease and with only a small bit of effort needed. They had not worked as a team against them because they saw Saizou as weak and tried to go at him one by one. Saizou expected this and used it against them._

_Their ripped apart and torn up bodies were strewn everywhere and their blood had stained the earth where the fight took place. The next day, No one at the school they were at cared for their loss and some were relieved and others were like "good riddance". Not even the vampire's families were sad for their deaths, as they knew that a weak vampire was a worthless one. So Saizou was not punished for what he did._

Flashback End:

He walked to the school, his smirk still on his face. He would have that vampire chick as his own, and no matter how powerful she was in her true form, he would be the one saying to Know her Place, and not the other way around, this time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the opening ceremony, Tsukune walked into his new room and sat down at one of the empty desks. He looked up to his teacher, who looked very peculiar, with brown hair that had bangs similar to those of cat ears.

"Good morning class, my name Shizuna Nekonome. I will be your homeroom teacher this year. As you may all know, this school is a school for monsters."

Tsukune nodded but then his eyes widened to comedic proportions and started trembling. School for MONSTERS!?

"This school teaches monsters how to behave in human society, since humans now dominate the world. As a result, we have asked all of you to keep your true forms hidden and have a human form in place. Not only to make it seem like a human school but so that rival monsters won't try to attack each other."

Tsukune sighed with relief. So long as he was human and that the other students would keep a human form as well, he wouldn't get caught.

"Hey teach, Why not just kill the humans and rape their women?" yelled out the arrogant voice of Komiya Saizou. Tsukune looked beside him to see Saizou right next to him, and almost choked with fear. The giant man was at least a foot taller then himself.

"Komiya Saizou, is it? Well, it would be impossible to do that in this day and age. Humans have created weapons only the most powerful of monsters could survive. We will get to those later." Nekonome said in a lecturing way.

"I swore I smelt a human in here somewhere." He looked to the side and saw that kid that was with the vampire girl earlier. He smirked and let his snake like tongue hang out in a way that creeped out Tsukune.

"That's impossible Saizou. Any human that would enter Youkai Academy would be killed on the spot."

At this, Tsukune paled to a whiteness that most ghosts would envy. He looked over to Saizou and gulped.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost and I couldn't find my way here." Said a voice that came into the classroom. It was Moka, who looked like she had run a marathon trying to find the room. All the boys looked ecstatic and had blushing faces. They all thought she was a goddess brought to the world of Youkai. The irony is, that when Tsukune walked, some swore they saw a beautiful glowing sunset behind him as he walked into the room and the sun seemed to shine on him all the time, it was brighter and sunnier outside than usual when he came to the academy.

Moka Looked around and saw Tsukune and her energy seemed to come back to her.

"Tsukune-kun! Your In the Same Homeroom as me!" She ran over to him and gave him a big hug and sat over to the empty desk to his left. All the boys gained jealous looks and were saying spiteful comments to him and surprisingly some girls were jealous o f Moka getting the boy with the sunset and sunshine around him, specifically one blue haired Succubus, one purple haired Snow Maiden and one 12 year old prodigy witch. But they would be covered later on.

Saizou looked at the vampire girl and smirked evilly. But that stupid Tsukune boy would have to be out of the way, first.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later on, Tsukune and Moka hang out some more and Moka got some tomato Juice out of a machine. Tsukune was still in a bit of shock from finding out he was in a school for monsters. Looking at her, he had to ask the question.

"Hey Moka, if you say you're a vampire, than why don't you look like one."

He asked.

Moka was a bit shocked at the question at first, but she snapped out of it and answered him.

"See this rosary on my chest? When I wear it I look like a normal human girl, but when I remove, I become a scary and powerful vampire. You see, a lot of vampires aren't well liked in the Youkai or Human world. We're feared in the human world for our bloodlust and we're feared in the Youkai world for our great power. Because of this I was very lonely in my life. But you are my first friend Tsukune."

Tsukune was shocked. Maybe monsters weren't all as bad as Fairy tales made them out to be.

"Say Tsukune, What kind of monster are you?" Moka asked, causing Tsukune to shiver. Despite the fact that monsters weren't as bad as they could be, they would still probably try and kill them if he was caught.

"Oh, that's right, it's against the rules. I forgot, silly me." Moka said, with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Hey you. Your Tsukune Aono, aren't you?"

Tsukune turned behind him to see Komiya Saizou standing behind the two. He shivered in fear. This was the guy that enjoyed eating humans. If he found out that he was a human, he was good as dead.

"Hey Moka, Why pay attention to a weakling like this, when you can have someone like me around instead." Saizo said in a flirting matter with a disgusting intent behind it.

"I want to hang out with Tsukune now." Moka Explained trying to keep Tsukune away from the Giant young man.

"Just listen, Aono. If I catch you Near Moka, I WILL KILL YOU. Understand?"

Saizo went on his way and Tsukune knew what he had to do. He had to leave the academy or he would die.

"Moka, I have to leave. A human school would be much safer than it is here."

Moka had a look of betrayal and turned into one of rage and sadness she glared at him.

"No! Human schools are the worst Tsukune. I HATE HUMANS!" She growled out, her eyes turning red for a split second.

"I was in a human middle school once. All those kids tormented me, saying there was no such things as monsters no matter what I said, and they would always bully me. They were never kind to me in anyway and I kept a seal on myself so they would like me and not hate me for my power."

"So please, Tsukune, don't leave me, please?" She said, nearly ready to break down and cry right there and now. Tsukune's heartache and look of betrayal on his face was much worse then Moka's own. The sunrise behind him seemed to be gone and the sun didn't shine as much, as though it needed his happiness to stay in the sky.

"Moka, What if I told you I was a human, too?" He said, solemnly.

Moka's own face turned to horror.

"No, it can't be-"

"Well I am a human, Moka. I was here by a stupid mistake my father made. I tried to be so nice and kind to you, but then you say you hate humans. Well then I HATE VAMPIRES AS WELL! IN FACT, I HATE ALL MONSTERS!"

His anger became so great Moka swore she felt the wind blow much stronger and the sky turning darker and a flash of lightning was seen behind Tsukune. But it died down as tears rolled down Tsukune's face.

"I have to leave, Moka. I'm sorry, good bye." He choked out, running away back to the bus stop.

"Tsukune, PLAESE, COME BACK! I'M SORRY!" Moka screamed out as she broke down, sobbing. Never had someone touched her heart this way so much. Deep inside he rosary, even her inner self was nearly sobbing, something she would never admit to herself.

**"Why must Youkai suffer so much from things like this."**

As she was sobbing, Saizou came up from behind her, ready to take her as his own. His eyes glowed as red as they did back when he took down those vampires back in elementary school.

_"Time to grab my prize, heheheheheheehehe."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsukune ran as fast as he could, tears flowing his face. He collapses, grabbing onto a nearby tree, and breaks down sobbing.

"_I can't go back, not after how much she said she hated humans. Does that mean she hates me as well."_

_"That's not what she said at all, Tsukune-kun." _ Tsukune looked up in wonder as he saw what looked like a white wolf with pure white tendrils of energy coming off it and strange markings. The silhouette of a woman with similar tendrils and markings wearing a white battle kimono with rosary beads, mirrors and massive glaives attached to the middle of her kimono. The sun shined up above her with much more brilliance than anywhere else.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked, wondering whom this woman was.

"_I am your ancestor and true mother at the same time, Tsukune. I am Amaterasu, The great Goddess of the Sun."_

Tsukune's eyes bugged out. He was the son of one of the most revered and most powerful Gods of Shinto mythology? Then he thought it could be true. The fact that animals always seem to enjoy his company when he went in the woods, the reason why the sunrise felt so welcoming to him, why it always to seem to bask him in its warmth.

"_Tsukune, do you realty think that young vampire hates you because she said she hated humans in general?"_ The great goddess said with wisdom in her voice.

"Maybe. After all, she hated all humans, right?"

"_Your wrong Tsukune. If that was the case why did she start sobbing as soon as you ran off? If she hated you, she would have killed you on the spot as soon as her true powers awakened. Tsukune, not all demons and monsters are bad. I would know. Despite purging the world of bad demons, there were demons that helped me out on my adventures all those hundreds of years of ago. And from I've seen, the word of Youkai is trying to become one with humans by having the next generation go to a human like school to understand and accept humans. Only once the barrier to this world is broken will Youkai be ready to be accepted by human kind._

Tsukune realized that he had to back, because as soon as Amaterasu finished putting sense into Tsukune, both heard a scream. Tsukune knew then and there that Moka was in danger.

"I have to go help Moka." He tried to run off but Amaterasu tugged his sleeve.

"_I have something to give you first Tsukune._

He turned to her and her wolf form gave him a small nibble on his hand. A shining light that looked like it was from the sun itself glowed out of Tsukune's palm

"_If you nearly die, this will grant you the first part of my power. I can no longer protect the human world the way I used to. So as you go along your adventures at the academy, when you are found worthy, I will grant you a new weapon of power or a new brush god technique when ever I find you worthy of them. You will also start out with 3 brush god techniques. Rejuvenation, which can turn broken objects back to the way they used to, Power slash, which can cleave trees and weak enemies in half and eventually will be able to cleave and cut through the hardest materials and do great harm to even some of the strongest enemies, and of course my own, sunrise, which can help in the tide of battle against foes weak to the sunlight_."

Tsukune, after thanking the goddess, turned to run off to help Moka, but was given a loving embrace by the woman silhouette of Amaterasu.

"_Good luck, my son."_ The goddess said, gaining a tear in her eye as he hugged her back and ran off. She and her wolf form disappeared back up into the sky.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Let go of me!" Screamed out Moka as Saizou pinned her down.

"But I can't help it, Moka-Chan. When I get this way, I can't help myself, and I feel like I have to get out of this pathetic human shell."

He transformed into his orc form, over 8 feet tall and nearly as big as when took don those vampires back in elementary school but nowhere near as powerful. He had rows of spikes and bone fragments on his dark ash gray skin that were much larger and more dangerous looking than back in that age as well.

Moka looked on in horror. She couldn't take off her Rosario, so she couldn't use her true power. In this seal form, she stood no chance against Saizou as he is now.

"HELP, SOME ONE, HELP ME!" She screamed out, as the orc started to rip off her clothing.

Before it was too late, Tsukune rammed into Saizou as hard as he could, actually managing to knock the orc back on his side by a couple of feet.

"Tsukune?" she asked, still nearly traumatized by the fact that Saizou nearly raped her in his true form.

"I heard you scream Moka-san. And I realized that I would never leave behind a true friend ever again. Even if you are a vampire, I still think you are my friend." He said smiling down on her as the sun seemed to shine around him even brighter than it did before.

Saizou, in a fit of rage charged at Tsukune and punched him in the gut into a tree and caused it to have a massive imprint as Tsukune feel to the ground.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" Moka cried out, running to him and he barely got up. His ribs were cracked and the force of the orc's punch battered his body.

"I'm sorry for Saying I hated all humans! Your not one of them Tsukune. I must of broken your heart for saying that to you. Will you forgive me?" she said, tears flowing down her eyes.

" I forgive you, Moka-san, and I'm sorry for Saying I hated monsters." He said, as reach out to Moka.

"I forgive you too, Tsukune." He felt her reach out for her and in his weakening state, grabbed and ripped off the rosary that held back her power.

" He managed to remove the rosary?" She wondered as her power flowed off her in a massive explosion of red light. The entire surrounding was covered in a red and the sun above turned into a red moon, but the Sun still peaked behind it.

Saizou outwardly looked terrified, but inwardly, he smirked. This vampire was far more powerful than the combined power of the bullies back in his younger days, but the power of his orb grew with age as did his.

"This is, the power of a true S-class vampire, a Super Vampire?" He stuttered but inwardly was itching for the challenge.

"_Hehe, now to fool the arrogant bitch into thinking I'm weak and when she turns her back on he at the last moment I will show her my true power."_

**" You think you can touch me and have me as your own. Then try it, if you dare." **She said, in a seductive way as she posed like a model and put her finger out to tell him to come over here and prove it to her.

"Arrogant bitch, I'll kill you!" He ran at her with all his might and just like back in elementary school the currently stronger monster stopped him with one finger.

"**Foolish. You have all size and know real strength**." He raised her leg backwards and let it out at her seemingly weak opponent.

**"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **She cried out, sending back saizou for nearly 2 miles, destroying all the trees, the earth and giant boulders in the way and crashed into the blood red sea.

"**Heh, what a fool he was." **She turned and walked back, but then felt an incredibly powerful and dark aura behind her. Saizou's orb once again for the 2nd time, reacted to his weakness and fused with him and was even stronger than before. The entire playing field turned into a dark purple fighting against a dark red of Moka's aura. Saizou was standing and floating on the sea as it turned a dark black from his power, and his skin turned a similar black. His Spikes and bony plates became bigger, sharper and much more metallic looking as the rune like patterns from the orb were all over his body. His yellow eyes were now a red, much more bloodthirsty and intimidating than even her own. His body was twice as big but was shrinking, but it only made his aura more controlled and powerful. A black mist out lined with red was surrounding the landscape as well and was pushing back Moka's aura even more than before as he shrank down close to his original human forms size.

Moka was horrified for a second but it turned into rage. How dare this orc have an aura more powerful than her own. She then smirked. She forgot she wasn't even using half of her power. She closed her eyes and opened them up and let about a yell as her already powerful aura grew more powerful and darker, managing to push back Saizou's, until they were centered out and nearly even, and to her surprise, was still pushed back a bit more than she thought it would be. A red mist surrounded the landscape and pushed back against the black mist. A massive storm cloud with both black and red lightning were zapping at each other, as if trying to dominate the playing field. Massive hurricane force wings were colliding with each other as the red sea had massive waves growing everywhere.

"**SO THIS IS THE FULL EXTENT OF YOUR POWER, BITCH"** Saizou asked in a crude manner as he was impressed.

"**IT'S GREAT, BUT IT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO EVEN THE SLIGHTEST AMOUNT OF YAMI-SAMA'S POWER, WHICH I AM USING." ** He said, laughing with evil intent and hatred.

"**I don't know who this Yami is, but you will be the one who will know your place."**

"**DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, IT IS YOU WHO WILLL KNOW YOUR PLACE, BITCH!"**

They charged at each other and Moka gave a kick to Saizou's face, but he recovered instantly and punched her even harder. Moka realized she had to pull out all the stops on Saizou, not just with her youki, but her physical strength as well. She started attacking him with punches and kicks at full force and speed as did Saizou. The flurry of punches and kicks at each other couldn't be seen by a normal untrained human or low class monster, but if they could see it, the punches and kicks were rapid and incredibly fast, and would still be hard to follow. Eventually, Moka had him on the ground.

"**Do you give up, Foolish orc?"** She said in her ever-haughty tone. The orc seethed with rage, but smirked. Saizou took out his last resort, the spray bottle of holy water and sprayed it all over Moka, Causing her aura to disappear despite her true self still there as she screamed out in pain.

" **You cheating bastard." **she managed to croak out, her aura and physical power gone. Saizou punched and kicked her body multiple times ad gave a massive punch to her stomach and landed about ten feet away from Tsukune, who was still watching the battle, while weakening.

"**HEHE, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD OF NOTICED AND FELT THIS COMING, MOKA. AFTER ALL YOUR RACE PRACTICALLY HAS NO HONOR TO START WITH. INSTEAD OF CLAMING YOU AS MY OWN, I MIGHT AS WELL KILL YOU INSTEAD." **

At this Tsukune's eyes widened as Saizou ruthlessly kicked her chest into the ground and pushed his foot on her massive chest wound causing her scream with immense pain and fear.

Moka looked up as Saizou readied a killing blow with his massive foot.

"**_How could I have been such a fool? I'm sure with my passing, my father and mother will never care about it and go on with their lives without even caring, as well as my sisters. They will remember me as being defeated and killed by a so-called lower class monster and forget all about me. I just wanted to prove my power to them. And then, once Saizou is done with me, he'll finish off Tsukune. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, my only friend._**

Tears few down her cheeks as the final blow was about to strike her heart. She heard a massive hit and collision, but didn't feel it.

To her surprise she looked up and saw Tsukune taking the full blow. Then a massive White light Exploded from his body, destroying the dark aura that Saizou had, but He still had his full power. The sun blazed overhead in a holy way as the destroyed landscape seemed to rejuvenate itself and turned back to normal. His grew down to his waist and turned white as a battle kimono with red markings on it as red markings similar to those covered his face. On his back was what appeared to be a flaming mirror and was holding what looked like a chain of orange rosary beads wrapped around his left arm and in his other hand was a blue Glaive with a crescent moon symbol engraved on its hilt.

"**WHAT THE HELL!" **Exclaimed Saizou, as Tsukune threw the foot off his back.

"_Surprised to see me again, Saizou-Teme?"_ said Tsukune in an ethereal tone that sounded like it belonged to a god.

"**HOW DARE YOU!"** Saizou screamed out as he ran at Tsukune. Tsukune dodged and the Orange rosary beads swiped at the Orc in different directions causing screams of pain too erupt from Saizou's throat. Tsukune, while the orc was still trying to recover, picked up Moka's battered body, which was already healing really fast, as gently but quickly as possible and set him next to her rosary on the tree he was recovering at that saizou punched him at the first time. While doing so Saizou tried to ram into Tsukune and punched at him with al his might but it was blocked but Tsukune's mirror. Tsukune's Glaive started to charge up power as the rosary beads wrapped around it. He then willed it up into the air as he swiped it upwards at Saizou's body and whipped him up into the air as hard as he could with bead/Glaive whip combo and jumped up into the Air.

"_POWER SLASH!" _Tsukune yelled out as his brush floated around him and a massive invisible ink whip of sharp wind was drawn by the brush, sending Saizou Diagonally into the ground, his armored body disintegrating into his normal human form. The orb along with the dark power Saizou had went into the sky into the distance, though the barrier that kept the school hidden and to a deep mountain in Japan where an ungodly being of darkness was sleeping, ready as its five main servants were ready to awaken and terrorize the world of man and monsters once again.

Tsukune landed gently onto the ground beside Moka, who had already recovered and smiled at her brightly, causing her to blush like crazy. He then fainted, returning to his normal human form. She smiled and picked him up and set him down beside her.

"**_You are no ordinary human, Tsukune. You are quite literally a god among mortals, and will probably become more powerful then any Youkai could ever dream to be. I won't give up though. Whenever inside the rosary, I will train until I'm nearly dead every single day. I won't lose to you, no matter what. Just take care of my outer self, Tsukune."_**

She laid her head lovingly on his shoulder and put on the rosary, turning back to her original self. She fell asleep on his shoulder and was resting her body.

The bus driver and the head master looked at the scene and smiled. They knew they had picked the right choice.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**AN: **And that's a Wrap When thinking of Moka's and Saizou's clash, Think of the God hand vs. Devil Hand fights in God hand, Another Awesome game made, by the same studio as Okami, that I might try and cross over with Rosario Vampire after this is finished and the Power struggle with the Final boss from MadWorld another awesome game made by the same people as God hand and Okami. Also think of Saizou's Aura as like the cursed Zones in Okami. This will become a part of the crossover section of after this chapter is posted.


End file.
